


Gravitational Force

by breathingfire



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, Other, first fic for this fandom and i continue the tradition of dumb fluff, mostly plotless honestly, some vague future time where theyve semi solidified their Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfire/pseuds/breathingfire
Summary: During a quiet night, Peter Nureyev can't sleep, and instead thinks about the future.





	Gravitational Force

Peter Nureyev never thought he'd retire. He wasn't going to waste away and survive off of decades-old exploits like Engstrom. And he wasn't about to spend his time on a resort planet like… well. No, if anything Peter Nureyev expected to die on a heist, if he had to die at all. Die at his peak, instead of trudging through the slow downward spiral of life.

But over time, he found he kept drifting back to Mars, like its gravity far outweighed a planet of its size. Or, specifically, drifting back to the lady who refused to leave it.

As if on cue (as if he could still read Peter's thoughts), Juno Steel shifted in his sleep, clutching Peter tighter, face scrunched up, reliving whatever trauma was on the round tonight (gods know he’s had more than enough trauma for a lifetime). Nureyev began playing with Juno's hair, rubbing his scalp and running his fingernails ever so lightly over it, just the way Juno loves. And in response, Juno's body relaxed again, grip slackening, face returning to a peaceful expression. He’s so beautiful like this. He’s beautiful all the time, but he denies the compliments, self hatred tinting his views of himself and the world. Well, he certainly can't deny them right now.

“You're so beautiful, Juno Steel,” he whispers into the night air. “And courageous and kind and you take my breath away. And that's the truth.”

And the truth is that as time goes on, the harder it is to stay away. Two weeks is the minimum time to pull off a proper heist off-planet, and these days even that feels like an eternity. He's been trying his best to keep his business away from Juno's face, because “moral conflict” is not a good look on him. The detective’s got enough to worry about as it is. 

In order to stay any closer, however, he'd have to move his business to Mars itself. Or even hang his hat up entirely.

Juno moved again, this time just shifting the arm splayed across Peter's chest and letting out a sigh in his sleep. Warmth bloomed in Peter's chest.

Perhaps he could work with Juno, help people. He hasn't thought about helping people since he was a kid. Perhaps that should change, now. So much else is.

“You're thinkin’ too much again,” Juno mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. Peter glanced back over at him, surprised. He didn't feel him wake up this time.

Peter smiled at how soft and open his detective was. “Something we both have issues with, hmm?” He kept his voice low, to keep from disturbing the quiet night.

Juno just snuggled closer. “C’mon. Sleep.”

“If you insist.” He turned to fully face Juno and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. And in the dark, breaths intermingling, all was still.

Thoughts of the future could wait until the morning. As for right now, it was time to enjoy the present.

With the love of his life in his arms, Peter Nureyev drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short, i wrote this in like 45 minutes after relistening to the season 1 finale lmao
> 
> anyway theyre,,, in Love


End file.
